ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Mother Chao-Xing
History Youth Not much is known about this mysterious woman, but she has hinted at little things about her past, mostly if it suits her Stalinist agenda. She is the latest in a line of deep cover Red Chinese Agents whom managed to find unknown Vault-Tec Fallout shelter in a Vault during the great war. There she was thought the values of Communism and the Motherland, instead of abiding to Vault-tec's educational system, which was pretty lackluster to begin with. Her parents who's names have never been disclosed were pretty spartanic in raising their only child, whom they desired to be perfect. Young Chao soon found herself practicing hard in all manner of disciplines. From painting to wushu. All the while not doubting for a second the values of Mao's Socialism. Although that didn't stop her from developing her own takes and constructs about the ideology. Leaving The Vault No one knows exactly what happened in the Vault, for no unbiased sources made it out alive, but the lackluster control of the overseer got overruled by a large majority of Vault-Dwellers that had converted to the die-hard ideology of Chao-Xing. Presumably because they weren't allowed to leave the Vault. Her parents had already died at this point, and it's not quite clear if they had any say in the 'revolution'. But after the successful coup, a personality culture arose around Chao-Xing, by people seeking leadership and wisdom and from one thing came another. It didn't take long before Chao was declared "Mother" of the revolution. Mother then led her "thongzi" which is Chinese for "Comrade" out of the Vault, into an imperial wasteland which they would cleanse at any cost. Growth Of The Thongzi A large exodus took place and these armed and zealous socialists trekked across the land, ready to eliminate opposition or make other wastelanders see the light and join into their ranks. Under clear leadership and with clever tactics akin of guerrilla fighters they ambushed caravans, settlements, raider camps and just about anything that held value. As luck would have it, they stumbled on to a large surplus of Chinese weapons and uniforms from the Alaska War, and as a tribute to their fallen comrades they would wear them themselves, and more would be made in the same pattern. With every victory, trust in Mother Chao-Xing grew. She became a living god to some. A wise-woman who could never falter. Mother, knew exactly how to play this to her advantage. She developed a society that wouldn't see her often, making every time she showed herself an event. Her speeches to the masses were powerful, but vague. So that they essentially could project their own meaning unto it so she herself would never really be at fault should something not work out. And it worked! For the most part... Schism It's not exactly clear how, but there was a power struggle in the ranks of the Thongzi. Not much is known about it because Mother Chao-Xing's propaganda machine has done everything in its power to cover it up. But essentually there was a disagreement on idealogy. A group of the Thongzi whom were more dedicated to the Chinese way of life and war rather than their new leader. They considered her a phony who talked about the Motherland, but never really showed respect to it. The way she stole the credit for every military victory as well. It made some jealous. One night, an internal dispute turned into a skirmish which resulted in some deaths and chaos. Any desire for the dispute to be settled peacefully ended that night. In Chao-Xing's version of the story, the group of rebels were banished with a majority of them killed for high treason. These outcasts would then form their own society and go their own way. Arriving in New York City Around 2261, Mother Chao-Xing and her Thongzi reaped the fruits of their East-ward expansion. They reached the coasts and soon New York City, or whatever was left of it. At this stage Mother had gotten very old. Travelling the dangerous wastes was taking its toll, but she couldn't show weakness. So she decided that this would be their permanent settlement. This settlement, in the remnants of old Chinatown would be called: The People's Republic Of Chinatown or PRCT. It was here that they formed their most organised society yet. Category:Characters Category:Fallout: New York